


寒い — freddo —

by Mokochan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diede le spalle alla propria famiglia, portandosi una mano sulla guancia - ghiacciata - e poi sul soffice tessuto della sciarpa che Eren le aveva donato alcuni anni addietro, quando il freddo era cominciato.<br/>Quando aveva compreso che il mondo era crudele.<br/>[Mikasa centric | Accenno Eren/Mikasa | Basata sull'episodio 5 dell'anime | 175 parole]</p>
            </blockquote>





	寒い — freddo —

  
  
  
  
  


 

_«Per favore, non morire.»  
_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mikasa fissò la schiena di Eren mentre il vento cominciava a scompigliarle i capelli, sulla pelle un freddo che non se ne voleva andare, che percorreva ogni centimetro del suo corpo - _che la consumava._  
Incapace di muoversi e così simile a una statua priva di emozioni, così poco umana - in un mondo che di umano ormai non aveva quasi più nulla.  
 _Quasi più nulla._  
Diede le spalle alla propria famiglia, portandosi una mano sulla guancia _\- ghiacciata -_ e poi sul soffice tessuto della sciarpa che Eren le aveva donato alcuni anni addietro, quando il freddo era cominciato.  
Quando aveva compreso che il mondo era crudele.  
Spinse le dita contro la morbida stoffa di cui era fatta, premendosela sulla gola in cerca di calore, e forse - solo forse - di una qualche rassicurazione che non riusciva a trovare.  
Poi si voltò per cercarlo, per l'ultima volta, sperando di poter vedere ancora la sua schiena, di poter fare qualcosa.  
Ma lui non c'era più.  
 _Solo uno spiazzo vuoto._  
«Eren...»  
Nemmeno con quella sciarpa che portava sempre, passava.  
Il freddo non passava.  
  


 

**{175 parole}**

  
  



End file.
